Systems have been proposed to minimize vehicle accidents due to cognitively impaired vehicle operators. One system includes use of a vehicle ignition locking mechanism when the vehicle operator is cognitively impaired to prevent the operator from starting the vehicle. Another system requires that the vehicle operator perform a test before attempting to operate the vehicle. A disadvantage with these systems is that vehicle operators consider the systems too intrusive on their freedom to operate the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and a method for determining whether a vehicle operator has an impaired cognitive state, wherein the determination is made with minimal participation of the operator and minimal intrusion on the operator's freedom to operate the vehicle.